Sageata de argint a violonistului
by aden no name 021R
Summary: Ordinul este in aceiasi stare ( aproape ) , noah la fel . Destul de normal . Dar de ce sunt eu acolo si de ce ma bag in misiuni . Ce dracu se intampla ?
1. Chapter 1

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? Da , m-am intors . Aceasta poveste este bazata in mare parte pe un vis pe care l-am avut , am inlocuit anumite parti si le-am schimbat cu alte idei .( Allen intra in camera , merg imediat si il imbratisez strans ). Allen ai revenit , mi-a fost dor de tine .

Allen : n .. u ... pot ... respira !

Crish/Aden : ( ii dau drumul ) si acum sa clarificam ceva , Crish sau Aden (e aceiasi persoana ) din poveste sunt eu si desigur o sa mai bag cativa OC , daca vreti sa fiti OC in poveste sa-mi spuneti prin mesaj sau comentariu . Si acum nu-va mai retin , SA INCEPEM !( fug din camera )

Allen : ( oftat ) e fara speranta , oricum Crish/Aden nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

_**Nota autor : toate capitolele vor fi scrise din punctul meu de vedere (**_ adica Pov Aden )

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

(in afara de partea asta )

Ordinul Negru :

Pov persoana a 3-a :

Toti sefi Filialelor Ordinului Negru , Leverrier si Generali ( toti , si da stiu ca e un miracol ca Generalul Cross e acolo ) se aflau in sedinta de ceva timp , discutau despre razboi si in mare parte despre facturile imense ale lui Cross ( se pricepe la asta ).

Deodata se auzi o alarma , iar Komui Lee stia ce insemna , era de la Hevlaska . Komui se ridica rapid si fuge spre camera ei ( s-au unde o sta- stiu unde sta) , toti il urmara ingrijorati .

Komui a coborat pana la ea ," Hev , ce s-a intamplat ?" spune Komui .

"Komui , am gasit un nou accomondor , dar e o problema . " spune Hevlaska usor .

" Si care e problema ? " Intreaba Leverrier , taios.

" Accomondor-ul se afla intr-un loc indepartat " spune Hevlaska relaxata , toti sefi Filialelor cad jos .( stil anime )

" Si din nou , care e problema ? " ceru Leverrier , evident nervos .

" E mai departe decat crezi , dar daca intri pe usa aceea ajungi imediat . Nu trimite exorcisti , nu sunt sigura ca ei se vor mai putea intorce daca o iau pe acolo ." si arata spre o usa alba , ciudata , care statea plutind in aer . Toti se uitau la usa , sceptici , dar n-au vrut sa intrebe .

" Asta e tot ?" , Hev da din cap ca da , " Bine , acum voi duceti-va dupa accomondor ." , membri Krow si Link se pregateau sa deschida usa cand Hevlaska i-a oprit .

" Asteptati , mai intai trebuie sa stiti pe cine cautati , se numeste ..."

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Lumea mea :**

**La scoala :**

**Ora de istorie :**

Tic - Tac , Tic - Tac ...

Elevi asteptau in rabdare , era o clasa normala , chiar tipica , nimic deosebit . Printre ei este se afla si o fata cu par saten inchis , asimetric ( pe o parte scurt , in cazul meu stanga si cealalta parte lasata mai lunga , in cazul meu trece cu cativa centimetri de ureche ) , partea mai lunga lasata pe ochi ; ochi sunt caprui ; Purta o pereche de blugi verde inchis si un tricou alb . Pe spatarul scaunului sau statea o geaca neagra , iar sub ea era o bluza de trening gri cu gluga si purta niste tenisi negri cu dungi rosi .

" _Cat mai dureaza ora ? Sper ca se va termina in curand _" gandesc eu . Asta sunt eu , o eleva in primul an de liceu , asteptand cu nerabdare ca ora sa se termine , evident asta era ultima ei ora de scoala , la propriu .

Ma uit repede la ceas ," _Bine , mai sunt 5 minute _" . Din senin in fata banci mele apare o lumina alba , mi-am acoperit ochi si am asteptat sa se opreasca . Dupa ce se opreste , ma uit si vad ca sunt 4 oameni cu manti negru cu gluga trasa pe cap , ascunzandu-si fetele . Mai era si un barbat tanar cu parul blod sau castaniu deschis ( cred ca ambele ) prins intr-o coada la spate si cu doua puncte verzi pe frunte . In spatele lor era o usa alba , dar doua puncte atinge usa si din senin ea se micsoreaza si o baga in buzunar .

" _Imi par cunoscuti , parca i-am mai vazut undeva . Doar nu , nu se poate _", ma uit socata si imi dau seama ca sunt membri Krow si Link din -man , chiar in fata mea . Din senin Link scoate o foaie de hartie si o studiaza ," E cineva aici pe nume Crish .", toti din clasa se uita la ei si dupa arata spre mine , ma ridic si ii intind mana ," Salut , Crish nu e numele meu , dar puteti sa-mi spune-ti asa . Incantata de cunostinta si fara suparare , ce vrei Link ".

Link ma priveste cateva minute socat , " De unde sti cum ma cheama ?" ,"_Din anime _" gandesc eu , dar nu-i pot spune . Link vede ca nu raspund si continua ," Nu conteaza , vino , mergem la Ordinul Negru ." ma apuca de brat si ma taraste afara , cand iesim in afara scoli si imi da drumul ," De ce nu folosesti usa , omule ?" intreb , confuza .

" Credeam ca vrei sa-ti iei cateva lucruri inainte sa mergem ."

" Ai dreptate " , mergem rapid la mine acasa si incerc sa scap cand nu sunt atenti , dar ma prind , asa ca renunt si i-au cateva lucruri, haine , telefon , incarcator , laptop si doua skateboard-uri . Link se uita la cele 2 skateboard-uri , dar nu zice nimic .

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Am intrat prin usa aceea alba si cand am trecut-o m-am uitat in jur si am vazut ca sunt in camera lui Hevlaska ."_ sa nu le mai zic pe nume , pana nu mi le zic ei . Daca fac asta o sa se sperie si cine stie ce o sa creada Leverrier _" si cu asta in minte le fac cu mana," Salut ! Nu va voi spun numele meu , dar puteti sa-mi spune-ti Crish sau Aden , dupa preferinte . Incantata de cunostinta " inchei cu un zambet .

" Incantat , eu sunt Komui Lee , seful acestei Filiale . Acum daca nu te superi , Hev vrei sa verifici rata synchro, te rog " ceru Komui .

Hevlaska vine si cu bratele imi atinge skateboard din mana si incepe sa calculeze rata .

"5% ... 16 % ... 23% ... 39% ... 41% ... 58% ... 67% . Rata ei este de 67% , arma ei este aceasta " si arata spre skteboard-ul din mana ( sa clarificam , tin unul in mana si am unul in husa la spate ) . Toti se uita la skteboard-ul cu un desen cu craniu si cu roti negre .

"Cei aia ?" ma uit prin jur si il vad pe Timothy in camera , probabil a venit s-o caute pe Generalul Klaud ( pe cine pacalesc , a venit sa-i faca o farsa lui Leverrier ) .

" Este un skateboard si crede-ma e distractiv , vrei sa incerci ?" dupa ce am intrebat ochi lui au inceput sa sclipeasca si am luat asta ca un DA. Ma duc pana la el pe skateboard pana la el si il dau pe cel din husa lui si il invat cum sa mearga pe el , era clar ca Timothy se distra .

" Bine vino in biroul meu sa-ti verific innocenta ." si cu asta l-am urmat pe Komui in biroul lui , alaturi de Timothy care inca mergea pe skateboard si cu Generalul Klaud ,la cererea lui Komui .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

" Dami-l putin , te rog ." , nu-l ascult .

" Nu , e primul meu skateboard asta ,cine stie ce-o sa-i faci ." spun , incapatanata .

" Promit ca nu-i fac nimic " , dupa 10 minute il dau , astept inca 5 minute , in care vorbesc cu Johnny despre cum vreau sa fie uniforma mea si dupa am primesc skateboard-ul inapoi de la Komui .A ramas la fel doar ca in loc de imaginea cu craniu era o sageta de argint .

" Sageata de argint . Imi place , asa ramane numele " spun fericita , ma urc pe el si il incerc si observ ca roata era reparata ."Ai reparat roata ?"

"Da , nu trebuia ?" intreaba el amuzat , merg spre el si il imbratisez ," Mersi " ii spun recunoscatoare .

" Acum ar trebui sa te odihnesti , iti voi arata camera ta , dar inainte de asta . General Klaud ea e noul tau ucenic ."si cu asta Komui mi-a arata camera si arata exact ca celelalte din Ordin . Mi-am despachetat lucrurile , m-am schimbat si am sprijit skateboard de perete , am adormit cu un singur gand in minte ,"_Asta sigur e un vis implinit _" .

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , sper ca va placut .

Allen : ce era cu roata stricata ?

Crish/Aden : am fost in parc vara trecuta si am trecut peste un sarpe de mai multe ori si mi s-a stricat roata .

Allen : si sarpele ?

Crish/Aden : i se sfartecase gatul .

Allen : esti culmea .( pleaca nervos din camera )

Crish/Aden : da ce-am facut ? Oricum , daca vreti sa fiti OC in povestea mea comentati sau trimiteti-mi mesaj si vom discuta despre asta si pana data viitoate , NE MAI VEDEM !


	2. Chapter 2

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? avem 2 OC noi in capitolul asta .Sa vedem daca ghiciti cine sunt .

Allen : iar incepem cu asta .

Crish/Aden : da si ce e cu tonul tau ?

Allen : esti fara speranta ( oftat ).

iulianag71 : ai dreptate Allen , chiar e fara speranta !( da afirmativ din cap ) .

Crish/Aden : Hei , tu de partea cui esti ?

iulianag71 : de partea lui Allen .

Allen : vezi ca am dreptate , esti fara speranta .

Crish/Aden : pana aici , Allen sa te distrezi cu Cross , nu te mai salvez de la el .

Allen : nu

iulianag71 : nu-ti fa griji Allen , te voi proteja eu de Cross .

Crish/Aden : fir-ar , nu conteaza , nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino . ( plec nervoasa din camera )

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Ordinul negru :**_

_**12:20 dupa-amiaza :**_

Dormeam linistita , ( da asta e a doua zi la Ordin ), deodata imi suna telefonul , caut cu ochi inchisi telefonul prin pat , dar nu-l gasesc , nervoasa ma ridic repede din pat sa-l caut , dar sfarsesc prin a cadea din pat . Am reusit sa gasesc telefonul si ma uit sa vad cine ma suna , ii raspund repede , inainte sa inchida .

" Ce e Simo , de ce ma trezesti la ora asta devreme ?" intreb eu , putin adormita .

" _Devreme , e ora 12 , pe bune invata sa te trezesti mai devreme . _" spune Simo , amuzata .

" Niciodata " spun cu incapatanare .( nu sunt matinala , deloc )

" _Oricum , unde esti ?_"

" Ba , deci n-o sa-ti vina sa crezi , sunt in universul DGM si sunt un exorcist . Stiu ca suna ciudat , dar e adevarat , ma jur ."

" _Stiu ca e adevarat , mai iti amintesti camerele de supraveghere de la scoala , ei bine mergeau si au surprins tot . Esti pe toate canalele de stiri , vorbesc in continuu despre tine ! _"

" Pe bune ! " spun entuziasmata .

" _Asta nu e important acum . Am o intrebare . De ce nu m-ai luat si pe mine ? E Tyki la fel de sexi ? E Allen la fel de dragut ? S-a dat Lavi la tine ? Poti sa-i zici lui Devitto ca daca il vad il violez cand doarme ? Stai nu-i spune asta . _"

" Stai , ai zis o intrebare , nu 5 . Nu te-am luat ca nu stiu unde stai , si pe ceilalti nu i-am vazut inca , asta e deabea a doua zi si pe bune . Stai , nu trebuia sa fi la scoala acum ? "

" _Pai , sunt . _"

" O atunci , nu te deranjez , pa . "

" _ Stai nu inchide , trebuie sa ... _" si inchid telefonul .

" Hai sa merg la micul dejun " , ma schimb intr-o pereche de blugi albastri , mulati , cu bretele lasate in jos ; cu o bluza neagra cu scris alb pe el si i-au o camasa rosie in carouri si ii suflec manecile pana la jumatatea bratului . Si ma incalt cu tenisi mei ( cei din cap trecut ) , inainte sa plec imi i-au ochelari cu jumatate de rama , de culoarea rosie .

Ies din camera si ma invart prin coridoare " _Nu pot sa cred ca m-am pierdut , cred ca proasta directie a lui Allen e contagioasa , nu l-am intalnit inca , dar sunt sigura de asta _" , mai ratacesc cateva minute pana dau un colt si intru in cineva , ma uit sa vad cine este si il vad pe Lavi in modul lui hiper .

" Hei uita-te pe unde mergi Lav-, vreau sa spun cine esti ?" , se uita suspicios la mine .

" STRIKE " ii dau o palma si il trezesc inapoi la realitate . " Scuze , mergeam la Yuu-chan , vroiam sa-i impletesc parul , ma ajuti ?" cere Lavi in modul hiper .

" Sigur , de ce nu ." spun , cu un ranjet .

Lavi ma conduce in sala de meditatie , sau asa ceva , si il vad pe Kanda meditand , imediat eu si Lavi mergem la Kanda si incepem sa-i impletim parul , dar ma trezesc cu mugen la gatul meu . Lavi fuge imediat si ma lasa singura cu Kanda .

" Care e rostul la asta " intreaba Kanda , evident nervos .

" Pai , te-am vazut cu Katana si am crezut ca esti un mare razboinic japonez si am auzit ca razboinici japonezi isi impletesc parul in timpul liber , asa ca am vrut sa te ajut ." mint eu repede ( minciuna asta face parte din vis ) .

" Inteleg , dar daca mai te prind ca faci asta inca o data , te voi felia cu mugen , inteles ? "

" Da si ma intrebam poti sa ma inveti sa lupt cu Katana , mereu mi-am dorit sa stiu cum ."

" Che " , se duce intr-un colt si imi arunca o Katana de lemn , dar inainte sa incepem apar Generalul Klaud si Generalul Cross impreuna cu Timothy si o fata pe care n-am vazut-o pana acum in anime , era inalta , avea parul lung pana la fund , negru ; ochi albastri ca cerul dinainte de rasarir , avea corpul sublu , dar potrivit si purta o jacheta de exorcist si o mini-fusta .

" Aici erai , te caut de 3 ore , credeam ca te-ai pierdut prin Ordin ." spune Generalul Klaud

" Nu m-am pierdut , eram in camera mea , dormeam " , ma indrept spre fata si o salut ," Salut , nu-ti spun numele meu , dar poti sa-mi spui Crish sau Aden , cum preferi ." si ii intind mana , ea mi-o apuca si imi strange mana .

" Incantata , sunt Akemi . Sunt ucenica Generalului Cross , eu ii opresc din facut prosti " si ii trimite lui Cross o privire gen "ai - face - bine - sa - fi- cuminte " . " Sti mereu am vrut sa ii rad mustata lui Leverrier , dar nu pot de krow "

" Cred ca te pot ajuta cu asta " , incep sa ranjesc ," vino cu mine " , ii spun si o trag din sala . Ne invartim putin dar il vedem pe Leverrier in hol , ma opresc brusc ," Bine , acum dute la el , si spune-i ..." si ii soptesc restul la ureche .

Akemi se duce pana la Leverrier , cu o privire serioasa ," Domnule Inspector Leverrier , am ceva sa va raportez !"

" Sper ca e important " spune Leverrier deranjat de prezenta ei .

" Da , domnule . Am vazut doi telemetri de acelasi sex , sarutandu-se "

" Ce , unde ? " ," _Bingo , si-a lasat garda jos _" si cu asta ma urc pe skateboard si ma duc cu viteza spre el , in timp ce tin in mana o lama foarte ascutita ( nu stiu de unde am luat-o ) , cand ma apropi strig repede ," **Dati-va la o parte , repede , am pierdut controlul **" . Akemi se da la o parte , dar Leverrier sta nemiscat , inca nervos de la ce i-a spus Akemi .Si cu o miscare rapida , ii tai mustata , dar el nu observa , era mult prea nervos s-o faca .

" Acum , zi unde sunt ." cere Leverrier furios .

" 3 holuri mai incolo ."

Si cu asta Leverrier pleaca , eu si Akemi mai asteptam putin si dupa incepem sa radem , " Nu pot sa cred ca ai reusit , incerc de mult timp , dar tu ai reusit , trebuie sa vi cu mine mai des ." spune Akemi printre rasete .

" Sigur , dar mai important ai niste chibrituri ? "

" Da , poti sa le iei , sunt ale lui Cross "

" Mersi " le i-au de la ea , adun ce-a mai ramas din mustata lui Leverrier si ii dau foc , Akemi se uita confuza la mine , " Distrug dovezile , ca sa nu ne prinda .

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Lumea mea :**_

_**Scoala , ora de chimie :**_

Pov Simo :

" _Nu pot sa cred ca Aden e in universul DGM , mi-as dori sa merg si eu acolo si sa stau cu Devitto , in loc sa merg la scoala _" , din senin observ ca toata lumea se uita la mine cu soc si dupa imi dau seama ca imi curge ceva lichid de pe frunte , pun mana si incepe sa ma doara ingrozitor , incerc sa ignor durerea si ma uit la mana in stare de soc , mana mea era gri inchis si era acoperita in sange , probabil de la frunte .

Din senin apare o usa de la Arca lui Noah , din care iese Devitto , singurul lucru pe care il pot gandi este " _Spune-mi ca nu visez , mereu mi-am dorit sa-l vad pe Devitto _" .

" Bine , acum tu ( arata spre Simo ) , vi cu mine . Iar voi restul veti muri " , si ridica pistolul pregatit sa traga , dar il opresc .

" Nu opreste-te , mai intai omoram profesoara " spun cu un ranjet rau pe fata ," Ai o sabie ?" , Devitto imi zambeste malefic . Leaga profesoara si imi da o sabie normala . Ma duc spre ea si incep sa o tai cu sabia , dupa ce o tai peste tot corpul in afara de fata , creand modele pe tot corpul ei , ma plictisesc si ii tai mana si ii scrijelesc cu unghiile de la mana ei pe care am taiat-o cuvantul " Sinner " pe fata .

Cand am terminat , toti colegi mei erau ingroziti de mine si tipau ingroziti , unele fete plangeau intr-un colt . dar nu mi-a pasat , am mers spre Devitto si i-am facut semn ca am terminat . Devitto ii macelareste repede pe toti cei ramasi si ma conduce la intrarea de la Arca si amandoi disparem din vedere , impreuna cu usa .

ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , am terminat , in caz ca nu va-ti dat seama Akemi este iulianag71 , iar Simo e Simo-chan .

Allen : pe bune , acum chiar esti culmea .

iulianag71 : esti fara speranta ! ( Allen da din cap , in acord )

Crish/Aden : hei ...( se deschide usa si apare Simo-chan , nervoasa )

Simo-chan : tu ( arata spre mine ) , ti-am zis sa nu pui partea aia cand te intrebam de Devitto .( alearga spre mine )

Crish/Aden : ( fug de Simo-chan ) , nu regret nimic .

Allen / iulianag71 : esti fara speranta ( spun amandoi la unison )


	3. Chapter 3

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? scuze ca n-am mai scris dar o prietena de-a mea vrea sa fie OC si deabea acum am reusit sa rezolvam cu OC .( respir usurata ) .

Allen : si pentru ca esti fara speranta !

Crish/Aden : hei ! dar ...

iulianag71 : nu-l contrazice pe Allen !

Crish/Aden : nu , deci gata , plec . Toti sunteti culmea .( plec nervoasa din camera )

Allen : esti fara speranta ( ofteaza ) . Crish/Aden nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ordinul Negru :

Merg cu Lavi pe coridoare , pana ajungem in sala de mese , trecem pe la Jerry si comandam mancarea . Ne indreptam spre masa unde stateau Allen , Lenalee , Krowly , Miranda ( care isi cerea scuze pentru ceva ) si spre uimirea mea si Kanda care manca in liniste soba lui .

" _Mereu mi-am dorit sa fac asta , deci trebuie s-o fac _" , ajung la masa , pun tava pe masa si arat spre Allen , tipand " ESTE UN MOYASHI ! " . Toti din sala de mese incep sa rada , in afara de Allen care se uita socat la mine si chiar Kanda a lasat un mic chicotit . Allen si-a revenit din soc si se uita putin nervos , dar Lavi incepe sa vorbeasca ," Haha , stiam ca esti un moyashi , moyashi-chan " .

" Este Allen ! Allen !" striga Allen , evident nervos .

" Urusai , Baka Moyashi ! " spune Kanda nervos ," Pana si un strain spune ca esti un moyashi , deci nu mai nega " , continua Kanda.

" Nu te-a intrebat nimeni , Bakanda !" ii raspunde Allen , taios .

" Imi pare rau , Allen-kun . Dar cred ca Kanda are dreptate ." spune Lenalee , usor .

" Nu si tu " spune Allen , uitandu-se in jur , dezamagit , ca toti prieteni lui cred asta .

" Ano ... N-am vrut sa te jignesc , dar sper ca ma ierti si apropo poti sa-mi spui Crish sau Aden , dupa preferinta ." ( cred ca puteti ghici cine zice asta )

" Nu , nu este nici o problema , Aden -san " spune Allen politicos .

" Te rog spune-mi doar Aden "

" Hei , ce faceti ?" intreaba Reever , curios din cauza galagiei . " Nu conteaza . Allen , Lenalee , Lavi si Krowly aveti o misiune . Duceti-va in biroul lui Komui , Bookman e deja acolo " , si cu asta am vorbim pana au terminat de mancat si ei s-au indreptat spre misiune , din senin imi suna telefonul si melodia " Can do " de Granrodeo rasuna in sala de mese . Ma retrag , verific cine e si ii raspund .

" Da " spun ferm .

" _Ce " da " , ma ?_ " spune Simo , " _Nu conteaza , mai important , esti inca in universul DGM , nu-i asa ?_"

" Hmm , da , de ce ? "

" _Vroiam sa stiu daca se intampla ceva anormal . Gen , ceva care nu s-a intamplat in anime ._"

" Da , deci este un exorcist care nu este in anime ."

" _Ma gandeam eu , pentru ca esti in lumea aia , ai perturbat ordinea evenimentelor "_

" Adica ? "

"_ Adica , e vina ta _"

" Aaa ... Hei ! Dar asta inseamna ca acum se poate intampla orice , adica nu mai respecta anime-ul "

" _Da , de asta te-am sunat , fi atenta _"

" Stai , nu conteaza asta acum Allen si restul sunt pe o misiune , tocmai au plecat , trebuie sa ma duc sa-i ajut "

" _Care misiune ?_"

" Pai ... avand in vedere cine a mers pe misiune , as spune ca ar fi cea cu Mei Ling . Simo , trebuie sa plec sa-i ajut , pa "

" _Hei , nu inchide ... _" si cu asta am inchis , mi-am luat skateboard si am plecat .

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

( imaginati-va voi lupta )

Mei Ling a a fost dusa la Ordin cu tot cu innocenta ei , ma intorc usor , dar sunt chemata in biroul lui Komui si ma confrunt cu un Komui ingrijorat .

" E periculos si n-ai fost atribuita pe misiunea aia , cum explici asta ." cere repede Komui , incercand sa para dur .

" Pai ... eu aveam treaba si eram in apropiere , si am vazut lupta , asa ca am intervenit , dar partea buna avem 2 noi exorcisti ."

" Ce vrei sa spui prin 2 , parca era doar Mei Ling ." cere Komui , confuz .

" Cand ma intorceam , m-am pierdut , cred ca proasta directie a lui Allen e contagioasa . dar asta nu e important . Am trecut printr-un sat si am mai gasit inca un accommondor si l-am adus aici " , fac semn spre usa si intra o fata inalta , cu parul blond prins in coada , cu bretonul peste un ochi ; ochi de culoarea verzi ; purta o fusta cu putin peste genunchi neagra ; asortati cu o pereche de pantofi negri ; o camasa alba cu o cravata ( daia pe care o puarta cowboy , cred ) si o vesta neagra . Dar cel mai interesant era ca pe mana dreapta purta o manusa ( de-aia de tras cu arcul ) cu o cruce de argint pe ea .

" Buna , eu sunt Linna , incantata " spune Linna .

Si cu asta am mai vorbit putin , pana m-am retras in camera mea .

oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , sper ca va placut .

iulianag71 : e prea scurt , fa mai lung . Spune si tu ceva Allen .

Allen : degeaba , nu va asculta .

Crish/Aden : da , Linna este colega mea Georgi .

Allen : dasta a durat atat ?

Crish/Allen : da , oricum , pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM !


	4. ch4 farsa 2

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ?

Allen : ce ai facut pana acum ?

Crish/Aden : pai , vezi ca ...

Allen : nici o scuza ( ma taraste in alta camera ) , treci si scrie .( pleaca si tranteste usa )

Crish/Aden : hei ( aud rasete pe hol ) , iuly tu l-ai pus sa faca asta ? Sti ceva nu conteaza . ( oftat ) eu nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

**Ordinul Negru :**

**Sala de antrenament :**

" Am ajuns , sa incepem antrenamentul " spun eu vesela .

" Am inceput antrenamentul acum 2 ore , unde ai fost ?" intreaba Klaud .

" Am dormit ." spun ca si cum ar fi cel mai evident lucru din lume .

"Cat dormi ?" intreaba Timothy .

" Ce ? Azi m-am trezit mai devreme , nu-i de ajuns ."

" Nu mai conteaza , hai sa vedem mai intai daca poti sa-ti activezi innocenta " spune Generalul Klaud .

" Acum ca zici asta , nu am vazut innocenta ta . Cum arata ?" cere Timothy , curios .

" Vrei sa vezi ?" intreb cu zambetul pe buze .

" Da " cere Timothy din ce in ce mai nerabdator .

" Bine . Innocenta act..." sunt intrerupta de sunetul unor usi trantite deschis , de perete . Ma uit si il vad pe Generalul Cross si pe Akemi intrand. Cross s-a dus direct la Klaud si a inceput sa vorbeasca cu ea " _Cross iar se da la Klaud ? Nu conteaza , nu va reusi _".

" Buna . "

" Buna , Akemi ! Ce faci ?"

" Ma gandesc cum sa-l enervez pe Leverrier . Ma ajuti cu asta , datorita tie data trecuta am reusit ." si incepe sa ranjeasca .

" Sigur , de ce nu ? Vino , trebuie sa facem o oprire mai intai ." spun si incep sa ma indrept spre usa , cu Akemi in spatele meu .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

"Si ce facem cu astea ?" intreaba Akemi , aratand spre jacketele de soldati din mana mea .

" O sa vezi . " spun cu un ranjet ," Si te-a enervat cineva in ultimul timp ?"

" In afara de Cross , doar trebuie sa-l bat pe Lavi , de ce ?"

" O sa vezi . Uite-l pe Leverrier ."

" Uite-l si pe Kanda ." , " _Exact la timp _"

" Bine , sa incepem . Eu ma ocup de Krow , tu de Leverrier . Spune exact ce ti-am spus . Eu merg prima . ", Akemi da din cap si ne despartim .

Merg spre membri Krow si le zambesc usor . " Buna ! V-am adus noile jackete pe care le-a comandat special Leverrier . Si acum imbracatile ." Toti se uita sceptici la mine , iar unul se pregateste sa ma intrebe ceva , dar il tai repede . " Ce mai asteptati ? Leverrier le-a comandat special pentru voi , doar nu il insultati , refuzand sa le purtati ?" si cu asta au luat jacketele si le-au imbracat .

" Link , Leverrier a ordonat ca odata ce porti jacketa , sa iti pui gluga si sa iti ti capul inclinat in jos .Fara comentari , e un ordin direct ." . Dupa ce ma asigur ca-si pune gluga si se intoarce cu spatele unde scrie mare , cu alb " CURVA LUI HITLER " ii fac semn lui Akemi sa inceapa .

Ma apropi si ma pregatesc sa intervin atunci cand trebuie , dar pana atunci voi viziona .

" Domnule inspector Leverrier , am facut o greseala , asa ca executati-ma ." spune Akemi , ferm .

" Ce ai facut ?" intreaba Leverrier , era evident ca n-avea chef de Akemi .

" Vaticanul permite homosexuali ? "

" Nu , asta e eretic ."

" Sunt atrasa de Kanda , deci sunt eretica ." la comentariul asta Kanda a scos-o pe mugen si se indrepta spre ei .Leverrier s-a prins la ce se referea Akemi si incepea sa se enerveze de toata prostia acelui argument . Observ asta si intervin .

" Domnule , iertati-o . Ne-am antrenat impreuna si am lovit-o destul de tare in cap . Si mai bine puneti membri krow sa mearga in fata , e un eretic care vrea sa va atace , eu trebuie sa il calmez pe Kanda . " Leverrier se pregatea sa plece sa vada despre ce e vorba . " Si domnule , nu va uitati jacketa ." , Leverrier i-a jacketa si pleaca , cu membri krow in fata , fara sa observe ca pe spatele jacketei scrie mare , cu alb " HITLER " .

Ma uit la Akemi si vad ca la gatul ei e mugen . " Kanda , iart-o . A petrecut prea mult timp cu Lavi si a luat prostia de la el . Deci , n-o baga in seama . Pa ! " si o trag de langa Kanda .

" Pentru ce era partea cu Kanda ?" intreaba Akemi .

" Trebuia sa ii distrag lui Leverrier atentia de la jackete si sa am o scuza sa plec ."

" Si treaba cu jacketele , a fost putin amuzant ." spune Akemi cu un zambet .

" Cine a zis ca asta e tot ? " intreb eu si Akemi se uita confuz la mine . " Sa mergem . Tot ce trebuie sa faci e sa spui asta . " si incep sa-i soptesc la ureche .

oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Biroul lui Komui :**

Cand am intrat , tot ce am vazut era un morman mare de hartii si am presupus ca acolo e Komui . " Esti gata ? "

" Da ." , Akemi trage aer in piept si incepe . " Doamne , noi nici n-avem iubit si ea deja ... "

" Da , sunt geloasa pe ea . Vreau si eu un iubit ca al ei ! "

" Si stii ce mi-a spus ieri ? Ca ea deja " a facut-o " .

" Serios ? "

" Da ."

Din senin toate hartiile sunt imbrastiate si se aud hohote . " NU ! DULCEA MEA , LENALEE ! CINE AR INDRAZNI ? "

" Dar nu pot sa cred ca Lavi ... " sunt intrerupta de strigatul lui Komui .

" O SA IL OMOR PE LAVI ! " si cu asta Komui fuge din birou . Il urmarim pe Komui , care pe drum la trimis pe Sir Komulin 3 dupa Lavi . Cand am ajuns Lavi era in tigaia lui Sir Komulin ( sa intamplat in sezonul 1 ) . Cand il lasa putin jos , ma duc spre Lavi si ii intind o foaie .

" Aici scrie ca n-o mai enervezi pe Akemi pentru o saptamana , semneaza si te scap de Komui .", Lavi nici n-a stat pe ganduri si a semnat .

" L-am vazut pe Cross cu o sticla de vin si spunea ceva despre cucerirea ei ." spun eu spre Akemi si ii fac semn sa continuie .

" Da si eu . Mergea spre sala de antrenament . " , cum aude asta Komui fuge spre sala si noi il urmarim .

Cand am ajuns il vedem pe Cross distrugandu-l pe Komulin, dar Cross era putin sifonat , semn ca a incasat cateva lovituri bune .

Dupa inca 5 minute in care Komui la urmarit pe Cross cu o arma lasar ( nu stiu cu ce era arma ) , ne plictisim de asta si ii fac semn lui Akemi sa incepem ultima parte a planului .

" Doamne , biata de ea ... " spune Akemi destul de tare cat s-o auda Komui .

" Da , sa-i faca asa ceva ..." continui eu .

" S-o puna sa poarte jacketa aia de soldat ..." spune Akemi .

" Si pe spate sa scrie ca e _**CURVA **_lui " , accentuez cuvantul " curva " si Komui e atent la mine .

" Cine ?" spune Komui .

" Unul care poarta o jacketa militara si pe spate scrie HITLER " dupa ce termin de spus , Komui scoate o telecomanda si apare alt Sir Komulin .

Scot popcorn si o intreb pe Akemi . " Vi sa vezi spectacolul ?"

" Da " si cu asta plecam dupa Komui .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : si gata cu farsa .

Allen : n-aveai ce face ?

Crish/Aden : nu .

Allen : ...

Crish/Aden : am planificat unele parti cu iuly . Si pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM !


	5. Chapter 5

Crish/Aden : Scuze ca n-am scris , dar am o scuza buna pentru asta .

Allen : nu , n-ai niciuna .

Crish/Aden : de unde sti ?( ma uit suspect la Allen )

Allen : tocmai te-ai dat singura de gol . Chiar esti fara speranta .

Crish/Aden : hei ! Nu conteaza si eu nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Ordinul Negru**

Ma dau cu skateboard-ul pe holurile lungi si intortocheate . Nu stiu in ce parte a sediului sunt , dar nu-mi pasa oricum , atata timp cat sunt departe de Generalul Klaud si mai ales departe de antrenamente . Ma pregatesc sa merg pe alt hol , dar inainte sa intru complet pe celalalt hol o vad pe Klaud , cu spatele la mine . Imediat ce am vazut-o , am coborat de pe skateboard , l-am ridicat usor si m-am indepartat usor , incercand sa nu fac zgomot . Dupa ce am crezut ca am fost destul de departe , am inceput sa alerg ca si cum viata mea ar depinde de asta . " _Cacat , era sa ma prinda . Sa fiu mai atenta ._ "

In timp ce fugeam , m-am ciocnit in cineva , mi-am ridicat privirea si am inceput sa injur in barba ( intelege-ti voi la ce ma refer ) .

"Credeai ca nu te-am vazut sau mai bine spus , credeai ca nu te-am auzit cand te dadeai pe acel skateboard . Si o domnisoara n-ar trebui sa injure asa ."

" Da , ai dreptate , ar trebui s-o faca mai rau ." spun eu in gluma , dar Generalul Klaud doar s-a incruntat .

Dupa cateva minute de tacere Klaud ma apuca de brat si incepe sa ma tarasca . "Unde mergem ?" intreb precauta , rugandu-ma in sinea mea sa nu zica ca ma duce la antrenament . " Mergem la antrenament , esti de doua luni la Ordin si nici macar nu stiu cum arata arma ta sau de ce esti capabila ."

" Nu-ti face griji ! Stiu cum sa activez innocenta si nu prea stiu s-o folosesc, dar nu conteaza asta , acum . Oricum , prin sa vezi de ce sunt capabila , la ce te referi ?"

" Ma refer la performanta ta sportiva ." spune Klaud ferm , continuand sa ma traga de-a lungul coridorului .

" Sportiva ? Da , nu sunt buna deloc la sport ." spun eu patetic.

" Inseamna ca o sa avem multe de facut ."incheie Klaud cu un oftat puternic .

Inainte sa ajungem in sala de antrenament , de fapt cred era cat un etaj intreg , ce ? am fost in sala aia o data si am vazut cum arata . Am reusit sa scap din stransoare ei de fier si am incercat sa fug , dar am intrat in alcineva . M-am uitat sa vad cine era si am injurat mental ."_Minunat , e Leverrier . Ce-o vrea ? Oare pot sa-l bat ?_"

Leverrier se uita la mine si incepe sa vorbeasca ." Tu , ai o misiune ."

" Stai putin , misiunile nu le primesc de la Komui ?"

" Ba da , dar tu esti un caz special , care trebuie prins si dupa sa i se spuna misiunea ."

" Oo, ce compliment dragut ." ( da , asta sigur spun eu )

" Uite dosarul , acum , dute ." spune Leverrier autoritar .

"Dar ea ..." Generalul Klaud n-a avut timp sa termine , ca Leverrier a taiat-o ." Discutie incheiata ." si Leverrier a plecat la treburile lui .

"Da , pa ." spun si o iau la fuga .

oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Misiune **

"Bine , hai sa vedem despre ce e vorba in misiune ." Caut dosarul , dar nu-l gasesc . Ma uit dupa Finder , dar nici pe ala nu il gasesc ." Unde au disparut ? Nu conteaza , hai sa caut akuma ."Ma uit in jos si observ ca n-am nici uniforma , ci o camasa rosie cu carouri negre si blugi albastri . Facepalm " Minunat , am uitat si asta ."

Am inceput sa merg prin sat timp de 4 ore incontinuu , dar nimic . Cand ma pregateam sa renunt , am auzit cateva explozii si m-am dus spre ele . Cand am ajuns acolo , am vazut 3 akuma de nivel 1 si 2 akuma de nivel 2 . M-am uitat la ei si dupa am folosit un comunicator digital , i-am dat ideea asta lui Komui si chiar a facut-o . Am pornit comunicatorul digital , cu el cei de la sediu puteau vedea tot ce se intampla pe campul de lupta in timp real si puteau vorbi cu mine .

"_**Aden ce se intampla ? Ai necazuri ? Akuma ,sigur te descurci cu atati , doar te-a antrenat Generalul Klaud**_ "

" Da , in legatura cu asta... Ar trebui sa zic ca nu m-am antrenat deloc de cand sunt la Ordin ."

"_** Cum ? Sti macar sa-ti activezi innocenta ?**_"spune Komui alarmat .

" Da , stiu asta . Cum crezi ca scapam de Generalul Klaud ?"

"_** Bine , atunci e buna in aceasta situatie . Activeaza innocenta si pleaca de acolo . **_"

" Nici gand , o sa lupt ." imi iau skateboard si il asez pe sol ." innocence , hatsudo (am scris corect? ) " Skateboard-ul s-a transformat complet de argint cu o sageata , care e strapunsa de un arc . ma plasez pe el ca pe un skateboard normal , numai ca ii lovesc tare cu piciorul din spate , imediat se ridica de la sol .

Astept sa-mi recapat echilibrul si am inceput sa zbor cu viteza spre akuma. N-a fost nevoie decat sa trec pe langa cei de nivel 1 cu viteza mare , ca au explodat . Dar n-a mers la fel si cu cei de nivel 2.

Ridic piciorul din spate ca sa ma feresc de un proiectil , dar cand il pun jos , din greseala il pun prea tare si placa se dezechilibreaza . Reusesc sa-mi mentin echilibrul , dar nu stiu cum reusesc sa fac o saritura de pe placa , sa rasucesc placa in acelasi timp si dupa sa aterizez in siguranta pe placa . Cand am aterizat pe placa s-a produs o unda ciudata si un cerc a inconjurat placa facut din lumina neagra . Cercul acela ciudat s-a indepartat si s-a tot marit pana s-a facut de un kilometru . Peste tot au inceput sa se auda explozi ca atunci cand akuma sunt distrusi .

" _**Ce s-a intamplat ?**_"spune Komui uimit , dar eu nu-l aud , sunt prea ocupata sa ma uit cu uimire la placa .

" WOW ... A fost tare , mai vreau odata ." spun entuziasmata .

" _**Lasa asta acum . Mai important , vino inapoi la sediu .**_"

" Dar misiunea ? Ce trebuia sa fac in ea ?"

" _**Tu nu sti ce trebuia sa faci in misiune ? **_"

" Nu , nu stiu ." spun ferm.

" _**Verific imediat .**_ " pe fundal se aud pagini rasfoite si din senin se aude un chitait de uimire ." _**Doar trebuia sa omori akuma , ai facut-o , acum vino inapoi la sediu . **_"

" Esti sigur ?"

" _**Da**_ " spune Komui dupa un moment de ezitare . Ma pregatesc sa inchid comunicatorul digital cand deoadata se aude ." _**Kanda , ai o misiune noua .**_"


	6. Chapter 6

Crish/Aden : Da , deci da . (evit privirea) Oare ce sa va mai spun?

Allen : Despre cat esti de fara speranta.

Crish/Aden : Da . Stai! Ce ?

Allen : E adevarat , ai recunoscut si tu asta .

Crish/Aden : (ma gandesc la un comentariu , cand imi vine o idee ) N-ai nicio dovada .

Akemi : Nu , dar are un martor .

Crish/Aden : (ma uit la amandoi si incep sa fug din camera ) Nu ma veti prinde in viata asta .

Akemi : E fara speranta .

Allen : Chiar ca e . Crish/Aden nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ma indrept spre sala de mese , da si nu va ganditi ca e dimineata . Nu, e 6 dupa-amiaza si traducerea la ei " cina" . " _Cum se poate ca cina sa fie la 6 dupa-amiaza ? Pe bune acum . Eu de-abea acum 10 minute m-am trezit . Nu-i inteleg ! De ce se culca devreme si se trezesc asa devreme dimineata , ca doar nu-s in secolul 19 sau ceva de genul . A , stai , ca ei chiar sunt in secolul 19 . Sa am grija sa nu ma las influentata de asta ._"

Am ajuns in fata usi de la sala de mese si le-am deschis . Toti si-au indreptat atentia spre mine si stateau si se uitau socati . Nedumerita ma uit in spatele meu , dar nimic . Ma uit din nou spre ei si ii intreb nervoasa ." Ce ?"

Tot nimic , toti se uitau cascati la mine . Ma duc la masa unde erau Allen , Lenalee , Lavi , Krowly si Miranda . Timothy cred ca e la antrenament cu Generalul Klaud ." _Tot n-o sa merg la antrenamentele lui Klaud_ "

" Si ce m-ai faceti ? Spuneti-mi si mie ce au ceilalti . De ce se tot holbeaza asa la mine? " cer asta , dar si ei incep sa se uite la mine diferit. Allen s-a inrosit ; Lenalee se uita la mine cu hotarare , ca si cum as fi inspirat-o sa faca ceva ; Krowly era in aceiasi stare ca Allen ; Lavi repeta intr-una " STRIKE!" ; iar Miranda avea acea aura intunecata si se uita inspaimantata la mine , tot spunand " prea scurt " .

Ii dau o palma lui Lavi ca sa-si revina ." Ce se intampla ?" , Lavi isi freaca obrajul si spune ." E din cauza a ce porti ."

Ma uit in jos si vad ca port un tricou rosu strans pe corp si peste o camasa alba cu dungi subtiri , negre , descheiata si mai port si blungi mei scurti . Ma uit la ei din nou si spun : " Da , nu vad nimic in neregula ."

Ei cad de pe scaun ( stiti voi , tip anime , cand cineva le zice ceva tampit si eu cad din scaun sau din picioare) si ma incrunt la ei , stiam prea bine ce inseamna asta .

" Se vede mai mult din coapsa ta decat la Lenalee si i-a poarta cea mai scurta fusta ." spune Krowly inca imbujorat .

" Dar nu-i mare lucru , de unde vin exista si mai scurt de atat . Vreti sa vedeti ?"

" Da " striga Lavi , evident entuziasmat . " Si acolo de unde vi tu toate fetele poarta pantaloni d-astia?"

" Da , in timpul veri ."

" Te rog ia-ma cu tine " (cred ca stiti cine spune asta ).

" De ce ii porti ?" intreaba Allen confuz , dar inca jenat ca punea o asemenea intrebare .

" Pentru ca era cald ." spun nonsalanta .

" Dute si schimbate , nu poti sa stai asa , e mult prea scurt ." imi spune mie Allen . Fara sa apuc sa mai spun ceva , Allen ma trage afara din sala de mese .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ma intorc cu Allen , tocmai am intrat inapoi in sala de mese si ne indreptam spre Jerry (mai mult eu , pe bune cine pune cina atat de devreme , uni mai dorm pe la ora aia ) .

" Buna , Aden-chan . Ce mai faci ? De ce n-ai venit la micul-dejun sau masa de pranz ? " pana sa apuc sa-i raspund lui Jerry incepe : " Nu-mi spune ca iti gateste alcineva . Ti-ai gasit alt bucatar , nu-i asa ? Nu sunt destul de bun? Sigur gateste mai bine ca mine .?" si asa Jerry a continuat cu criza lui .

"_Acum stiu cum se simte Lenalee cand Komui face cate o criza d-asta _" , " Nu Jerry , pur si simplu dormeam , eu nu-s matinala ."

" Dormeai ?" intreaba Jerry.

" Da " confirm eu .

" Bine , asta inseamna ca nu ma inlocuiesti cu nimeni ." exclama Jerry fericit .

Cu calm am reusit sa-l conving pe Jerry sa imi ia comanda (ahem - am luat tigaia lui si i-am dat cu ea in cap ca sa-i atrag atentia - ce ? n-am facut nimic rau , cred ) si m-am asezat la masa , iar Allen s-a intors la muntele lui de farfuri.

Observ ca la masa au mai venit si Lina si Akemi , care discutau ceva cu restul . Ma uit la Akemi care cred ca incerca sa-l imite pe Allen , pentru ca manca cu putin mai mult (cateva farfuri de deserturi , evident) ca restul , ma ridic si arat cu degetul spre ea ." Akemi , daca te ingrasi macar cu un gram , te pun la regim/dieta. " toti au inceut sa rada si eu arat acum spre Allen ." E valabil si pentru tine , Allen . Nu-mi pasa daca ai sau nu innocenta de tip parazit . Vezi ca te cantaresc ." au inceput sa rada si mai tare , Lavi era practic pe jos , in hohote de ras .

Astept sa se mai linisteasca si ii intreb :" Despre ce vorbeati inainte sa ajung eu ?"

" A da , un exorcist a primit o misiune solo si se pare ca a pierdut dosarul cu informatiile si cu ce trebuia sa faca in misiune ." spune Lavi , amuzat.

" Sigur e un prost ." sunt eu de acord .

" Si nu numai asta . Se pare ca acel exorcist a pierdut si uniforma si pe Finder . Cum poti sa pierzi asa ceva ?" spune Lavi razand .

" Trebuie sa fi un adevarat geniu ." sunt din nou de acord .

" Dar asta nu-i tot . L-au trimis pe Kanda sa rezolve misiunea , dar Kanda a zis ca a gasit Finder-ul , uniforma si dosarul in sat , dar nici urma de exorcist . Oameni de stiinta au verificat coordonatele si se pare ca acel exorcist a coborat cu 3 stati mai in fata ." a incheiat Lavi .

" Ce prost poti sa fi ca sa faci asta ?" intreb eu , evitand privirea celorlalti .

" Hei , stai putin . Tu ai lipsit in ziua cu misiunea si de ce porti pijamale ?"intreaba Lavi suspicios.

Rad nervos si ma gandesc la o minciuna , dar renunt si pur si simplu spun adevarul ." Pentru ca eu sunt acel exorcist si cam asta e tot "

Lavi tot facea glume despre "talentul " meu la misiuni cat timp am mancat si cand am terminat ma pregateam sa ma ridic , cand deodata cineva imi pune mana pe umar . Ma uit in sus rugandu-ma in sinea mea sa nu fie Klaud , dar era Klaud .

" Si unde mergeai ?" intraba Klaud .

" Sa duc farfuriile si tava ." raspund eu distant , incercand sa ma gandesc la o cale de scapare .

" Si dupa la antrenamente ." a continuat Klaud .

" Dar ..."

" Nici un dar . Esti aici de 2 luni aici si ai chiulit de la toate antrenamentele . Si nu numai asta , dar nici nu sti sa-ti folosesti innocenta ."incheie Klaud cu un ton aspru , dar in acelasi timp ingrijorat ." Am auzit ce s-a intamplat cu misiunea ."

Ma uit in pamant , rusinata ca am facut-o pe Klaud sa se ingrijoreze. "Bine , bine. O sa ma antrenez ... maine ."

" Nici sa nu te aud . Te vei antrena acum . Ai zis ca nu esti matinala , deci te vei antrena seara ."

"Dar ..."

"Niciun dar ." Klaud ma prinde de ureche si ma trage din camera .

" Auauau! Nu-i drept ! Azi nu am skateboard-ul la mine , nu-i drept!" Klaud inaspreste stransoarea pe ureche ." RAHAT !" si cu asta am fost trasa din sala de mese si ne indreptam spre sala de antrenament .

ooooooooooooooooo scena bonus hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cum am ajuns in sala pentru antrenament , Klaud a inchis usile si s-a indreptat spre mine ." Bine , deci vom incepe cu ..."

" Dar n-am innocenta la mine , trebuie sa merg sa o iau ." spun si ma indrept spre usa , dar Klaud imi taie calea .

" Nu-ti fa griji , n-ai nevoie de arma ."

Ma apuca din nou de ureche si ma tras in centrul sali . " Bine , mai intai ce rezistenta ai la alergat?"

"Slaba , credema ."

" Bine , la ..."

" Slaba ."

"Dar la..."

"Slaba ."

" Bine mai intai vei alerga , 20 de ture de sala , acum .", incep sa merg vreo 2 ture (la propiu chiar merg ) si Klaud se enerveaza si ia biciul pe care il foloseste cand il activeaza pe Lau Jamin si da cu el la piciorele mele , dar eu nici nu observ . Dupa mai multe lovituri si vede ca tot nu reactionez intreaba exasperata . " De ce nu reactionezi , sti ca te lovesc cu un bici ?"

" Da , dar nu vrei sa ma ranesti si chiar daca-i vrea s-o faci , atunci m-as lovi si m-as duce la infirmerie , deci o sa scap de antrenament ."

" Deci ce trebuie sa fac ca sa te conving sa alergi sau macar ca sa faci ceva."

" Sa ma scutesti de antrenament ."

" N-are nici un sens."

Cand Klaud a clipi ,am inceput sa fug silentios la usa (sa fug fara sa se auda nimic - da , pot face asta ) si am dechis usa , dar ma intorc spre Klaud ." Renunta , cand o sa vreau, o sa-ti spun ." , Klaud se pregateste sa-mi reproseze ceva , dar se aude vocea lui Timothy ." Atentie la cap ." Ma intorc si vad ca o minge e la 3 secunde distanta sa intre in coliziune cu capul/ fata mea , fara sa clipesc lovesc mingea cu palma si ricosaza in fata lui Timothy .

"Scuze Timothy .Esti ok ?" , " Da , dar doare " spune printre lacrimi si incepe sa planga .

" Parca ziceai ca nu te pricepi la sport , nu-i asa ?"intreaba Klaud , cu speranta in glas .

" Sunt reflexe de portar , am fost portar in scoala ."ma apar eu .

" Cu asta o sa incepem " a spus Klaud si s-a dus sa-l linisteasca pe Timothy care inca plangea .

oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Akemi : Te-a prins ! In sfarsit !

Allen : Stiam ca o va prinde .

Crish/Aden : Daca nu-mi uitam skateboard-ul in camera , nu ma prindea .

Akemi : Siguur , de parca .

Allen : Sigur te prindea , la ce gafa ai facut in misiune .

Akemi : Nu gafa , ci gafe .

Crish/Aden : aha , bine . Pa ! (spun , ies din camera si incui usa dupa mine . Din camera se aud strigate , dar le ignor .) Distrati-va! A da si pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM ! PA !


End file.
